Boys Meet Girls
by Miss Chang Po
Summary: Yes, another Ronin Warrior/Sailor Moon crossover fic. (blinks as readers run for cover) Your typical Boys meet Girls-type scenario. Boys meet Girls, Boys and girls fall in love. *Chapter 8 is FINALLY up!!!*
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note:  Legal stuff, don't own 'em, wish I did…yadda yadda, yadda yadda.  I know theSailor Moon/Ronin Warriors crossover thing has been horribly over done, but Ijust thought I'd add another one to the mound… so sue me… Please don't flamethough!  
  


**Yoroiden Samurai Troopers**  
  
**a.k.a. Ronin Warriors **  
**and**  
Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon  
  
**a.k.a Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon**  
  
**in…**  
  
**I'll Stand By You  
  
**

~*~ Just outside the city of Toyama, at the Yagyuu Mansion~*~       


  


        "Yes, theweather forecast predicts rain, so your train might be a little late." Mia stood in the kitchen holding a phone in one hand and a large spoon in theother.  The boys were out and she was preparing lunch for them.           
"I hope not," the voice on the other end replied. "Everyone's really excited about coming." As the voice spoke, ahigh-pitched squeal was heard in the background; soon to be shushed by severalother hushed voices.            
Mia chuckled lightly.  "I can tell.  I'll see you all when you get here.  All right . . take care.  Matta ne." She hung up the phone and then went back to her work.   
  
~*~ Later On ~*~             
  
"Kento,"Cye replied with only napkin shielding him from the rapid fire of food debriscoming from his friend's direction. "Slow down, will you?"  
Kento crammed another helping of rice into his mouth.  "Can't . . " he breathed. "Too hungry."  
Rowen chuckled.  "When aren't you hungry, Kento?" Kento glared at him.  "It's a good thing you exercise.  With a bottomless pit for a stomach like yours, you'd be as big as a house by now ifyou didn't."           
"Veryfunny . . . you're not much better either." Kento replied.  "Mia-chan, could you pass the rice over?"Mia smiled and obliged.    
"You guys must be very excitedabout this martial arts tournament." She then replied.  "If Kento is packing down this much food, itmust be really big."  
          "The biggest outdoor competition yet." Sage answered.  "People from all over the globe are entering."  
          "Hmm," Mia smiled, "Sounds fun."  
          Ryo quietly took a sip from his tea.  "You can come with us if you want."  
          Mia looked up in surprise.  "What?" Theothers looked up as well.  
"Well,"Ryo continued, "The competition lasts a couple days and you'd be here by yourself."  
          Mia blushed and looked down at her hands. "Oh . . ." she replied quietly. "You don't want me to be lonely . . ."   
         The others turned their gazes towards Ryo, who blushed in embarrassment at the sudden attention.  His brain struggled or his next words.  "Uhm . . well . .the Dynasty has been quiet for a while," he stammered, "But, you never know what could happen."  
          Mia'shopes came crashing down upon her.  'Here I was thinking you wanted me to come with you . . ." she thought to herself.  'You'rejust trying to be nice to me.  Oh, Ryo .. won't you ever feel the same way I do?'  
          Rowen'shand being waved in front of her face brought Mia out of her reverie.  "Earth to Mia-chan," he was saying.  "Hoi, daijobu?"  
          Mia plastered a false smile on her face, hoping the others couldn't see throughit.  "Ara, hai.. daijobu." She answered.  "You were saying?"  
          "And I thought I was the only one flyin' around in th' stratosphere." Rowen said.  "So, ya' gonna come with us or not?"  
          Mia shook her head.  "No, that's allright.  I wouldn't want to be abother.  You guys go on and have fun."  She stood up from the table and started collecting empty dishes.  
          Ryo stood up with her.  "But, Mia," he began, his eyes giving her a pleading look.  
          Mia looked him and the eyes and almost changed her mind.  Although Martial Arts were definitely not her cup of tea, she would have gladly gone anywhere if Ryo asked her to.  All he need do was be persistent enough.  
          Her mind considered the thought of going to the competition with the guys, watchingthem test their skills against others. She could see herself cheering and applauding wildly as Ryo defeatedevery opponent.  He would then climb outof the ring and lift her up into his arms as the crowd went wild . . . .  
          'Down, Mia. . .' she thought to herself,shaking the image out of her head.  'You have company coming.'  
          "I guess martial arts really isn't your thing, ne?" Ryo was saying.  "But I know the guys would really appreciate it if you were there to cheer them on." 'And I know I would, too . . .' "Please, Mia?"  
          Mia smiled.  She just loved how cute Ryo looked when he was begging.  She resisted the urge to smother him with hugs and kisses.  "Gomen ne, Ryo." She replied apologetically.  "But I have some things to do here." She felt her heart drop as the hopeful spark in Ryo's eyes faded away.  She wanted to apologize again, but couldn't bring herself to look him in the eyes.  She busied herself with cleaning up instead.  
          Ryo let out a heavy sigh as Mia walked into the kitchen.  
          "I knew she wasn't gonna go for it." Kento said, a toothpick hanging out of his mouth absently.  Cye took it and deposited it into the trash.  
          "You can't blame him for trying, Kento." He said, looking over at Ryo.  "You'll get through her wall one of these days, my friend."  
          "Huh?"Ryo said, flustered.  "What are you talking about?" The other eyed him. "Hey, I was just concerned abouther being lonely." He then quickly added, "that's all."  
          "Right. . ." Ryo didn't catch the owner of that last comment and sullenly walked out of the room.  
          "He'sgot it bad." Rowen muttered.  
          "Deepin dee-nile." Kento added.  
~*~ Later On ~*~   
          "Make sure you guys call when you get there, okay?" Mia called from the door.  
          Sage threw a final bag into the jeep's trunk. "Don't worry, Mia.  We will."  
          "Well,there's a first aid kit in the back of the jeep." Mia replied.  "Make sure you don't get hurt."  
          Cye laughed, "The only thing we have to worry about is Kento not eating up all the food we packed.  Are you sure we're bringing enough?" Kento cuffed him other the head.  
          Ryo lingered at the door beside Mia.  "One of us can stay behind if you'd like." He said.  
          Mia took a deep breath and let it out as a sigh. "No, you all have to go." Shesaid.  "I want you all to have a good time. Don't worry about me, I'll be perfectly fine here by myself."  She ushered him off towards thejeep and gently pushed him in.  "And that's final.  Now behave yourself."  
          "We'll keep ol' Ryo out of trouble for you, Mia." Cye replied.  
          "I'm more worried about my jeep," Mia replied, patting the hood.  "Bring it back in one piece this time, okay, guys?"  
          Rowen,who was at the wheel, gave her an innocent look.  "Ya' know I will." He grinned. "It'll be like my lil' baby." He turned the ignition and revved the engine.  
          "Ja ne!" Mia waved as the jeep pulled off.  
          Every one but Ryo waved. He had the feeling he wasn't going to enjoy the competition afterall.  
~*~ Several Hours Later ~*~  
  
It took some time for Mia to tidy up the house. (AN: Comeon, she shares it with five guys and a tiger after all – for all of those who are Anti-Jun/Yulie, I left him out. ^_^)   
She had just finished the dining room when she heard lightning crash outside. "Shimatta . . ." she muttered.  "I hope they didn't getcaught in the rain." Just then, there was a knock at the door.  Mia walked to the door and opened it and smiled.  "You're here early."  
          Standing at the door, soaking wet might I add, was a young man who didn't look a day over 20.  He had jet-black hair and dark blue eyes.  
          "Konnichi-wa,Yagyuu-san." He smiled.   
         "It's been a long time, Chiba-san." Mia responded. She then glanced over his shoulder. "Where are the others?"  
          "They're in the car." He answered.  
          "What for?" Mia blinked.  "Hurry up and bring themin before you all catch pneumonia!"  
  
~*~ Several Minutes Later ~*~  
          AfterMia had ushered everyone inside and dried off, she rounded him or her up in the living room for introductions.  
          "I swear, Darien Chiba," Mia grinned, arms akimbo, "Whenever I see you, you're surrounded by girls."  
          Darien grinned back.  "I guess some things never change."  He turned to introduce his friends to Mia.  
          The first girl had an interesting hairstyle. Two blonde buns with pony tails hanging down from them.  
          They look like odango . . .' Mia thought to herself.  
          "Mia-san,"Darien was saying, "This is my girlfriend, Serena Tsukino."  
The odango'd girl smiled.  "It's nice to meet you, Mia-san." Mia said the same. Serena then turned to the four girls beside her.  "Oh, I'd also like you to meet my friends; Amy Mizuno, Raye Hino, LitaKino, and Mina Aino."  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
Author's Notes: So, what do you guys think? Good, bad, okay, don't care? If you guys have any suggestions, let me know. I'll be glad to hear it.  
  
Wufei: Baka onna, who cares what they think. You should be writing about me!  
  
Miss Chang Po: Yes, Wu-chan, I'll get to you... ::grumbles:: Men, they're so demanding!  
  
Wufei: I heard that!  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**


	2. Forces Collide

Author's Note:  Legal stuff, don't own 'em, wish I did…yadda yadda, yadda yadda.  You'll notice that I changed the title. Hope ya' don't mind... the first one just didn't seem to fit right. Anyways, here goes chapter 2. Enjoy! =)  
  


**Yoroiden Samurai Troopers**  
  
**a.k.a. Ronin Warriors **  
**and**  
Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon  
  
**a.k.a Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon**  
  
**in…**  
  
**Boys meet Girls  
  
**

~*~Living Room of the Yagyuu Mansion~*~  
**  
** "I'm glad you all could make it out here." Mia replied.  
       "Thankyou for inviting us, Mia-san." The girl with blue hair, Amy, replied.  "I hope we won't be too much trouble."  
       "Oh,not at all." Mia laughed.  "I'm used tohaving a lot of people arou—"  
 The rest of Mia's sentence was drowned out by a high-pitched wail.  A blonde blur flew past Mia, attaching itself to Darien.  
       "Buns. . ." Darien stammered, trying to keep his balance and pry Serena out of his hair at the same time.  "Doushita no?"  
       Serena'seyes were as wide as saucers.  "What inthe world is that thing?!"  
    Mia followed Serena's shaking hand to Byauken, who had just trotted into the room. (AN: I decided to stick with Byauken, 'cuz White Blaze just sounds stupid.)  
      "A TIGER?!!" the others screamed, also attaching themselves to Darien, sending the poor young man crashing down to the floor.  
     "Minna, itai . . ." Darien groaned.  
      "Byauken,"Mia called.  Byauken snorted and ploppeddown in his usual spot in front of the couch. 'Ryo must've told him to lookafter me . . . figures.' She thought to herself.  
      Serena was still clinging on to Darien.  "I-isthat thing going to eat us?" she quivered.  
      "Byauken?" Mia shook her head.  "He's fine.  Just pretend he's a really big house cat."  She scratched behind his ear, causing him to purr loudly.  
      Lita approached him cautiously and patted him lightly.  "Aww, he's kawaii!"  
Mia chuckled.  
       Just then, Rowen came into the room swinging Mia's keys on his finger.  "Hoi, Mia-chan, here are ya' keys back . . .hello . . ." He looked up to see five girls fawning over Byauken.  "Have I got the right house here?"  
      Mia,who had left the room for refreshments, came back in, saw Rowen and gasped.  "Rowen-chan?" she blinked, dropping the tray to the floor.  "What are you doing back so soon?"  
      "The rain postponed the competition." Rowen answered, still stunned.           
Cye and Kento then walked into the room. "Mia, daijobu?" Cye asked.  "We heard something break."    
      "It'sfine . . ." Mia quickly replied.    
      "What's going on, Mia?" She looked up to see Ryo standing face to face with Darien.    
       "Oh,minna . . ." Mia chuckled nervously. "I'd like you all to meet a very good friend of mine . . . Chiba Darien." Darien bowed his head a little.    
        Ryo forced a smile that never reached his eyes. 'Just a friend . . .' he thought warily to himself.    
        Mia was still going, "And these are his friends, Tsukino Serena, Mizuno Amy, Hino Raye, Kino Lita, and Aino Mina."    
        "Hey,"Kento whispered, "that girl's hair looks like odango."    
        "Kento,be polite!" Cye hissed back.    
        "Girls,these are all close friends of mine." Mia said, gesturing to the Troopers.  "Hashiba Rowen, Date Sage, Kento Rei Faun, Mouri Cye, and Sanada Ryo."  
The girls made the best effort to keep themselves from drooling.    
        "Sugoi. . ." Mina whispered.  "Are these guyshot or what?"    
        "Hai," Lita replied, ogling them all.  "They all look like my old sempai."  The other senshi fell to the floor.  
  
~*~ Later that Night ~*~  
  
       "Man, I'm starved!" Kento whined.  "When arewe gonna eat?"        
"Chill out, Kento." Sage replied.  "You've gotta take into account the fact that Mia is cooking for more people."     
       "Why didn't she tell us she was gonna have company?" Rowen asked.  "We could'a stayed and helped out."   
        "I guess that's why she didn't want to go with us." Sage said.  "For all we know, she could have told us, but we were too worked up about the competition to listen."     
       "So much for her bein' lonely." Kento grumbled.    
        "What's that supposed to mean?" Ryo asked.    
         Kento blinked.  "What?"    
        "What's with that guy?" Ryo asked.  "Why didn't she ever tell us about him?"     
       "Take it easy, Ryo." Rowen replied.  "I asked Mia about him.  She said he was a friend of the family.  He was one Mia'sgrandfather's students for a while."      
"What about the others?" Sage asked.    
       "Friends of his." Rowen answered.  He paused for a moment. "What do you think of them?"     
       Sage thought for a moment.  "Actually,they're not all that bad looking." Rowen chuckled.  "I think missing the competition isn't going to be so bad after all."            
  
~*~ At Dinner ~*~  
  
       "I gotta tell ya', Cye," Kento said, leaning back in his chair, "dinner was great!"     
       "Thanks,"Cye replied, "but I didn't make it."  
       "Huh?" the other Troopers replied.  Cye had always taken it upon himself to prepare dinner. Other than he and Mia, none of the others could be trusted in the kitchen.     
       "Was it you, Mia?" Rowen asked.  Mia shook her head.     
       "I gotta know!" Kento exclaimed.  "I'v enever had anything that good.  It was even better than Cye's cooking." Cye shot him a warning glance.          
"Well,"Serena grinned.  "If you must know, it was Lita."  
       "Sugoi,"Cye replied.  "You've got real talent, Lita-san."     
       Lita blushed.  "Arigato, Cye-kun, and you too, Kento-kun." she smiled.  "I've never had anyone like my cooking that much. Not even Bunny." Serena chuckled nervously.  "I'm always glad to hear what people think of my work.  I love to cook and it's my dream to someday open a restaurant and have people come from all over to eat there."    
        Kento beamed, "Well, Mako, when ya do, I'll be your first customer!" Lita blushed even more than before.  The others looked at Kento.  "What did I say?" he blinked, feeling asthough he had a horn growing out of his forehead.     
       Cye grinned.  "Who would have thought a guy like you would have something nice to say to a girl every once in awhile?"  
    "Hey,what are you talking about, man?" Kento asked. "When I say it, I mean it." He soon felt the others' stares upon him causing his face to turn red.  He stood up from his seat and faked a yawn. "Well, I'm off t'bed.  Great chow, Lita."          
Lita was still blushing.    
      Cye,sitting across from her, waved his hand in front of her face.  "Is she okay?"    
       "Oh,she's fine." Mina giggled, "She always gets like that when she meets a boy that reminds her of her old boyfriend."     
       Lita snapped back into reality.  "Are you kidding?!" she exclaimed.  "Kento iswa-ay better than any of my old sempai."       
     Rowen raised an eyebrow.  "Are we talkin'about the same Kento here?"   
  
~*~ Later That Night ~*~  
  
       "And here are the rooms you'll all be staying in, minna." Mia replied, opening a door to one of three large rooms.  "I hope youall don't mind sharing."     
       "It's no trouble at all, Mia-san." Mina replied. "Thank you for being so hospitable."     
       Mia smiled.  "It's not trouble at all." She glanced out into the hall to see Serena and Darien kissing each other goodnight.  "Oh, my . . ."     
       Raye peeked out and followed her gaze.  "Oh, don't worry about them." she replied. "They're always like that."    
       Mia's heart ached a little.  "They must care a lot for each other, ne?" she asked.    
       Mina nodded.  "Yup, they're destined to be together."     
       Mia sighed to herself.  'Lucky them.'  
  
~*~ The Next Morning ~*~  
       
     "Hey,Lita," Kento replied as he strolled into the kitchen.  "What are you doing up so early?"         
   "Ohayo, Kento-kun." Lita beamed.  "I'm just making breakfast for everyone."    
     "But, Cye usually makes it." Kento said.    
     "Well, Mia's doing some kinda computer work and Cye went shopping for groceries." Lita explained as she mixed some pancake batter. "I hear food goes pretty fast in this place." She giggled as Kento made a face.  "Besides, I'd like to help out a little.  It's the least I can do." She paused and then looked up at him.  "Isit all right if I cook sometimes, instead?"    
      "Yeah, of course!" Kento exclaimed.  "After dinner last night, I can't wait for breakfast." Lita's blushing caused his usual grin to widen.  He casually went to dip his finger into the batter only to have it whacked away by Lita's wooden spoon.   
"Itai!" he quickly pulled his hand away.  "What'cha do that for?"           
"Gomen ne, Kento-kun," Lita said, "It's a reflex. You'll just have to wait." Kento sulked.  "Tell you what," she continued. "I'll arm wrestle you for it.  If you win, you get the extras when I'm finished. If you lose, I keep it."  
        "How about we change that wager?" Kento replied.     
       "To what?" Lita asked, raising an eyebrow.     
       "If you win, you keep the extras and I clean up the kitchen for you."           
"And if I lose?"  
        Kento thought for a moment.  "If you lose, I get the extras and . . ."           
"And?" Lita gave him a look of anticipation.   
         "And ya' have to kiss me." Kento blurted.  He didn't think she would go for it and waited for her reaction.            
'Did he just say what I thought he said?'Lita's cheeks and face were stained a bright red.  'He's bolder than I am!'  
        "Gomen gozaimasu . . ." Kento was stammering. "We can change it to something else if you want . . ."   
         Lita regained her composure and smiled. "S'okay, Kento-kun." she said sheepishly, rolling up her sleeves.  "I'll take you up on that wager."  She cleared a spot on the counter and propped up her elbow.  "Ready?"    
        Kento blinked and did the same.  "Hai."          "Go!"Both being physically strong, they did not put in much effort at first.     
       "You okay?" Kento asked.  "I'm not hurtin' ya' am I?"    
        "Nah,"Lita answered.  "I'm fine."  She then applied more strength, catching him off guard.   
         Kento pulled his arm back up just before it hit the counter.  "Sugoi," he replied in awe, "you're a lot stronger then you let on."   
         "Arigatou."Lita replied.  "Think I might beat you?"   
         "Noway!" Kento flexed his muscles for the final thrust only to find Lita's hand go down easily.  "Huh?"   
         "Wow,"Lita smiled.  "I've never been beaten in arm wrestling before.  Looks like you've one."   
         "You're pretty tough yourself." Kento replied. He then eyed her.  "Hoi . . . you sure you didn't let me win?"   
         Lita giggled.  "What do you think?"  She grabbed Kento by his shirt and planted a kiss right on his lips.  
  
~*~Outside the House ~*~  
  
          Cye walkedup to the house carrying several bags of groceries in his arms.  He stopped and reached for the doorknob only to find that he didn't have a hand free to reach with.   
         "Here, I'll give you a hand!" Cye looked up to see Mina taking a few bags out of his arms.    
        "Arigatou, Mina-san." Cye said.  "What are you doing up so early though?"   
         "I was just looking around Mia-san's estate." Mina answered.  "It's so beautiful here.  Especially that flower garden out back."   
         "Arigatou."Cye smiled.   
         Mina looked up at him in wonder.  "You mean you did that arrangement?" Cye nodded. "Sugoi, you have such a talent Cye-kun!  How'd you learn how to do that?"   
         "My mother runs a flower shop," Cye replied. "I guess I picked up a few tricks from her and when I visited London."  
          "You've been to England?" Mina asked.  
          "I lived there for a little while."   
          "Sugoi," Mina exclaimed.  "So did I."   
         Cye smiled.  "It seems like we have something in common then."  Mina nodded in agreement as they continued inside towards the kitchen door.  However, upon their arrival, they found Kento and Lita still in lip lock.  
          "Nanda!"  They both exclaimed.  Both Mina and Cye tried to stammer out apologies for their friends' behavior but soon found themselves laughing.   
         "I never knew Kento had it in him." Cye chuckled. "He usually pays more attention to food than girls."   
         "Well, you know what they always say," Mina giggled. "'The way to a man's heart is through his stomach.'  I guess the way to Mako-chan's heart is through her cooking." Both started to laugh again. However,Mina's laughter turned into a wistful smile. "I gotta say," she mused.  "I'm glad my best friend finally hooked herself a guy . . . but I am a bit jealous."   
         "How come?" Cye asked.   
         "I don't think I'll ever find myself the right guy." Mina sighed.   
         "Are you kidding?" Cye asked.  "I would have thought you'd be beating guys off with a stick."   
         Mina blushed in embarrassment.  "Actually, I'm not really that strong in the boy friend department."  She said, leaving out the fact that most ofthe guys she had crushes on were either, (a) Already seeing someone, (b) Not really men at all, or (c) Energy sucking monsters sent from the Dark Kingdom to destroy the world.  Mina glanced up at Cye sheepishly, who was looking down at her with a confused look on his face.  "Gomen ne . . ." She chuckled.  "I'm just rambling.  I shouldn't dump all my complaints on you."   
         "S'okay." Cye replied.  "I'm always willing tolend an ear to a friend.  Besides, I'm sure you'll find the right guy some day. If you ask me, those guys don't know what they're missing."  
        Mina nodded.  "You're right," she smiled.  "I'll find someone, I just have to find the right one."   
       "Right." Cye replied, stopping to hold open the door. "Any guy who wouldn't want to date you is a fool." Mina's face went crimson red, causing Cye to smile sheepishly.  
"A-arigato, Cye-Kun…"After a moment, Mina regained her composure. "So," she replied as she walked in, edging closer to Cye.  It was now his turn to blush.  "Why don't you tell me about yourself?"  
  
~*~Elsewhere, in Mia's Study ~*~     
  
        Mia stopped her computer work to rub her eyes. "Oh, oji-sama," she replied aloud, "Why'd you have to make these codes so confusing?"   
         "You shouldn't push yourself so hard."   
         Mia turned around to see Ryo standing at the door.    
         "Needsomething, Ryo?" she asked.    
         "Nah,"Ryo answered as he set a cup of coffee next to her, earning him a smile ofgratitude from Mia. He had come in to ask me about her 'friend' Darien, but by the look of exhaustion on her face, he decided it was better to let the matter drop. "I was just checking on you.  We don't want you falling asleep at the computer again."    
        Mia chuckled.  "I remember that." she replied.  "I can't believe you guys didn't tell me I had marks from the keyboard imprinted on my forehead."    
        Ryo laughed also.  "Sorry . . . Kento and Rowen had made a bet to see how long you could go without noticing it."    
        Mia folded her arms and stuck her nose up in the air in mock anger.  "Well, I'm glad to see you all have found yourselves a source of entertainment." Ryo gave her a look of innocence with his tiger blue eyes.  Mia found herself getting lost in his eyes and then snapped back into reality.  "Oh, I think I may have found something in oji-sama's writings." she replied, trying to change the mood.  
       "Oh?" Mia couldn't tell if Ryo's tone of voice was one of interest, politeness, or disappointment.  She decided not to think about it.  
         "Uh. . . yes," she continued, "I was just checking up on my info on Kikkotei's armor and the Jewel of Life when discovered something rather startling."             
"What did you find?" Ryo asked, leaning forward, anxiety in his voice.            
"I'm not exactly sure," Mia answered.  "The description was rather vague, but I did find this." She tapped a key and a file with a picture of a round stone appeared.   
         "What is that?" Ryo asked.  
          "It's called the Ginzuishou." Mia answered. "There are other names . . .um . . the Silver Crystal, or the Illusion Crystal.  It is said to possess incredible powers . . . perhaps equivalent to Kikkotei's yoroi and the Jewel of Life . . . or maybe even greater."   
         "Is it one of the ancient artifacts that go along with our yoroi?" Ryo asked.   
         Mia shook her head.  "That's the problem.  Since it has no ties with the yoroi, it could very well be used against them."   
         "I think I see your point," Ryo replied. "But how can we be sure this thing really exists?"   
         "Ryo," Mia replied, "I don't know how to explain it, but I know the Ginzuishou exists." Ryo eyed her.  "This stone is dangerous.  If I'm reading oji-sama's text right, the Ginzuishou has enough power to blow away an entire planet."   
         Ryo opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a loud roar.           
"Byauken?" Mia said.   
         "It never fails." Ryo muttered.  "I'll go check it out."  He jumped up from his seat, kanji ball in hand, and left the room.   
         "Be careful, Ryo!" Mia called after him.  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
Author's Notes:  
Miss Chang Po: Well, minna, there's another chapter out on the virtual press!  
  
Wufei: Well, whoopty freakin' doo..  
  
Miss Chang Po: ::ignores him:: I know I smushed Yoroiden Samurai Troopers and Ronin Warriors together, but I figured it would easier that way.  
  
Wufei: Either that or you were just too lazy to stick to English or Japanese.  
  
Miss Chang Po: ::laughs nervously:: Anyway... if you guys have any comments about my fic so far, feel free to let me know!  
  
Wufei: Oh, you'll believe somebody else when they tell you it sucks, but you won't believe me.  
  
Miss Chang Po: .... ::takes out Wufei's katana and chases after him with it:: Ja for now, minna!  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**


	3. New Heroes In Town

Author's Note:  Legal stuff, don't own 'em, wish I did…yadda yadda, yadda yadda.  You'll notice that I changed the title. Hope ya' don't mind... the first one just didn't seem to fit right. Anyways, here goes chapter 2. Enjoy! =)  
  


**Yoroiden Samurai Troopers**  
  
**a.k.a. Ronin Warriors **  
**and**  
Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon  
  
**a.k.a Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon**  
  
**in…**  
  
**Boys meet Girls  
  
**

~*~Outside the Yagyuu Mansion~*~  
  
After leaving Mia's study, Ryo rounded up the other troopers and headed out in search of the disturbance.  
"What's thedeal, Ryo?" Cye asked, running along with the others through the forest behind Mia's estate.  "If there's any trouble, I don't want to leave the girls by themselves."  
         "You mean you don't want to leave Mina by herself." Kento grinned.  "You know you've got a crush on her."   
         "You should talk," Cye glared at him, trying the hide the blush that was creeping up his face.  "I saw you and Lita in the kitchen.  I see her cooking isn't the only thing you like."  
          "Cool it, you two." Rowen replied.  "We've got company."  No sooner had he spoken a dozen armored zombies rained down from the trees.    
        "Youjas!"  Sage explained.  "Looks like the Dynasty is back in action after all."   
         "Okay, guys," Ryo said, putting himself in a fighting position.  "Let's send'em packing."  
          "To arms!"   
  
~*~Meanwhile ~*~  
  
          "So, looks like you've hooked up with one of those guys, too, Mina-chan." Amy replied.   
         "Hai," Mina blushed.  "Cye-kun is so nice.  He's the perfect gentleman . . . and he's cute, too."  (AN: Yes, admit it, we all know Cye is cute. But of course, Rowen is the cutest. ::Wufei jumps in:: Cuter than me?? )  
        Serena giggled.  "I'm so happy for you guys!"  
          Mia walked into the room carrying a tray of drinks.  
          Darien noticed a worried look on her face. "Daijobu, Yagyu?"  
          Mia blinked and forced a smile.  "Dajiobuka, Chiba." she answered.  The other slooked at Mia.  "I'm fine, really." She sat the drinks down on the table, thinking to herself, 'I hope Ryo and the others are okay.'   
  
~*~Elsewhere ~*~   
          "CHO RYUHA!" Cye's Super Wave Smash plowed through several youja soldiers, turning them to dust.  
          "Nice move, Cye," Kento replied, grinning from ear to ear.  "Now let me show you how it's done."  He adjusted his bow and spun it over his head. "GAN TESSAI!" Iron Rock Crush ripped up the ground, scattering youjas to the winds.  
          Ryo placed his katanas back in their sheaths on his back.  "I've got a bad feeling about this," he murmured.  
          Rowen kept his bow drawn. "Those guys went down way too easily."  
          "That's because they were merely a test." a voice replied.  
          The troopers braced themselves and looked around to find the owner.  
         "Who's there?" Ryo called out.  
          Suddenly, a woman appeared out of thin air.  She had long, snow-white hair and was dressed in forest green.  Her brownish-red eyes flashed menacingly.  
          "Greetings, Samurai Troopers." she smiled.  
          "Whoare you?" Sage asked.  "And what do you want?"  
          "My name is Argos." she replied.  "I am after the Ginzuishou.  I sent the youjas here to retrieve it from you."   
         "So sorry to waste your time," Rowen snarled. "But we don't have anything belonging to you."  He drew an arrow on his bow. "SHIN KU HA!"  
          Argos smiled.  "How quaint." She lifted a gloved hand, turning Rowen's Vacuum Wave back at him and the others.   
         "Guys,watch it!" Ryo cautioned as he and the others dodged the attack.  "She's tougher than she looks."  
          "My, my, my," Argos grinned.  "You say the nicest things.  Let's say we get started, ne?"  With that she charged towards the troopers at full speed.  
  
~*~Back at the Mansion ~*~  
  
          "Bunny, you porker!  Stop hogging all the muffins!" Raye exclaimed.  
          "I can't help it if they're good!" Serena explained, shoving another into her mouth.     
       Mia smiled.  "You've got an appetite as big as Kento-kun's, Serena." she said.  
          "Yup,that's our Bunny." Mina grinned.  The others giggled.  
          Serena ignored them and glanced over at Mia, who still looked worried.  "Are you sure you're all right?" she asked.   
         "Ofcourse," Mia answered.  "I just worry when the guys stay out late."  
          "Well, I suppose guys will be guys." Mina replied.  
          "Not my Muffin." Serena cooed, snuggling up against him.   
         Mia did her best to smile and decided to change the subject.  "So, Lita, Mina," she replied.  "I hear you two have managed to hook up with Kento and Cye."  She smiled as both girls turned bright red.  She was about to comment when a spark flew through her mind.  In her mind's eye, she could see Ryo crying out in pain.  "No!!" she dropped her cup, spilling its contents.  She shot up from her seat and ran out of the room.  
          Darien stood up.  "Mia!"   
          Serenastood up as well.  "Mia-san, matte!"  
          Raye gasped.    
        Amyglanced at her.  "Daijobu, Raye-chan?"she asked.  
          The fire priestess looked around cautiously. "I sense a great evil nearby."  
          "Oh no . . ." said Mina.  
          "Mia may be in danger, minna!" Lita replied.  
          "Hai!" Serena pulled out her compact.  "Minna, henshin yo!  Crisis Make Up!"  
          "Mercury Crystal Power, Make up!"  
          "Mars Crystal Power, Make up!"  
          "Jupiter Crystal Power, Make up!"  
          "Venus Crystal Power, Make up!"  
  
~*~Meanwhile ~*~  
  
          Mia didn't stop running, even when her body demanded her to.  Only when she tripped and stumbled over a fallen branch did she stop to catch her breath.  That's when she found the boys.  
          Korin, Tenku, Kongo, and Suiko all lay in different places unconscious, or in too much pain to move.   
         The vice that gripped Mia's heart at the sight of her injured friends tightened when she saw Ryo.  Missing his helmet, he was being held in the air by an unseen force, gasping and cringing as dark energy surged through his body.  
          "Ryo!"she called out to him.  
          "Mia. . ." he said rasped.  "Don't come any closer!"  
          "No, Ryo!" Mia got back on her feet and ran towards him only to collide with something that hurled her backwards towards the ground.  
          "Mia!" Ryo struggled to get free, only resulting in causing more pain to himself.   
         Mia regained her bearings and stood up.  She walked a few paces, holding her hands up. After she had walked 15 paces or so, a quick jolt of energy caused to pull her hand back.  "An invisible forcefield . . ." she mused.  
          "Clever girl." Mia looked up to see a woman clad in armor with her hands around Ryo's neck.  
          "Who are you?" Mia asked.  
          "I was just going to ask you the same question." she grinned.  "I am Argos, dark mistress of the 3rd Region of the Nether Realm."  
          "Whatdo you want?" Mia asked.  "Onegai . . .let them go!"  
          "I'm not leaving here until I get what I want." Argos snapped.  "But since he doesn't have it," she dropped Ryo unceremoniously to the ground.   
Mia gasped as Ryo fell.  "Oh, Ryo!" She started to run towards him, but was cut off by Argos.  
          "Mia, run away!" Ryo cried out.  "Just run away!  Now!"  
          Mia started to back away only to find herself surrounded by youjas.  
          Argos appeared above her.  "Hmm . . . he sure is eager to get you away from here." she said. "Perhaps you have what I am looking for."  
          "I don't know what you're talking about." Mia said, trying to hide her fear.  
          "Of course!" Argos exclaimed.  "The Crystal of the white moon kingdom can only be wielded by a woman with a pure heart!"  
          "She must mean the Ginzuishou," Mia thought aloud.  
          "So you do know of it." Argos asked.  "Tell me, where is it?"  
          "I don't know." Mia answered.  "And even if I did, I would never tell a witch like you!"  
          Argos frowned.  "A witch like me, ne?" With asnap of her fingers, dark energy surged through Mia, causing her to scream in pain.  
          Ryo'seyes went wide with horror.  "Mia, no!" He tried in vain to get up, but his body just would not obey his commands.  "MIA!"  
          "Just tell me what I want to know and you can go free." Argos grinned, continuing her assault.  
          "She doesn't have to tell you anything, you tramp!"  
          Argos looked around.  "Who said that?" she asked, diverting her attention from the now unconscious Mia.  
          The other troopers were starting to come to.  
          In the distance, six silhouettes could be seen.  
          "It was me!" a voice said.  "Champion of love and justice! The pretty soldier, Sailor Moon.  You won't be forgiven for your cruel acts." Five of the figures struck poses.  "Tsukini kawatte,oshiokyo!"  
  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Miss Chang Po: Hoi, minna! Me again!  
  
Wufei: ::who is tied and gagged in a corner, struggles to get free::  
  
Miss Chang Po: Oh, and Wufei, too. I really hope you guys are liking my fic so far!   
It looks like I really don't have much to say this time... do you, Wu-chan?  
  
Wufei: ::makes a weird strangled sound and continues to try and get loose::  
  
Miss Chang Po: Hmm.. Funny, it doesn't look likeWu-chan has much to say either. Guess we'll just leave it at that then. See you guys in chapter 4! **  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**


	4. Love in the Air

Author's Note:  Legal stuff, don't own 'em, wish I did…yadda yadda, yadda yadda.  I've gotten 3 reviews so far! ::feelin' pretty darn proud of herself:: Thank you so much for those who responded. You're the ones who make this stuff really worthwhile! =)  
  


**Yoroiden Samurai Troopers**  
  
**a.k.a. Ronin Warriors **  
**and**  
Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon  
  
**a.k.a Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon**  
  
**in…**  
  
**Boys meet Girls  
**  


Argos snarled at the figures that had suddenly appeared before her. 'How dare they interrupt me!' she thought to herself. 'Don't they know who I am?' She clenched her fists in anger. "Don't interfere!" Argos bellowed as she fired at them.  "Youjas, attack them!"  
        One shadow stepped forward.  "Venus Lovely Chain!" A gold chain ripped through several of the youjas.   
        "They're just spirits," explained another.  "I can take care of the rest.  Aku-ryo Taisan!"  White scrolls flew everywhere, dissolving the remaining youjas.  
         Argos snarled.   
         "Give it up!" the figure that had first stepped forward said.  "Or else!"   
         "Or else what?" Argos scowled.  
         "Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!" A pink beam came shooting towards Argos, only to be simply deflected.  
          "Stay out of my way!" Argos yelled, firing dark energy at the figure.  
          "Sailor Moon, watch it!" A male figure pulled her out of the way.  
          Argos took this moment to evaluate her current situation. All of her youjas had been destroyed by ofuda (AN: translation - those little prayer scrolls). She was outnumbered 6 to 1 and the odds would be further out of her favor once the troopers came to. Argos slowly began to back away. "Fools, do you think you can thwart me so easily?"she snarled.  "I will return." She then vanished.  
          "Good riddance." Sailor Moon sighed.  
          Rowen got to his feet.  "Who are you?"  
          Sailor Moon stepped forward.  "It's all right, Rowen-kun," she said.  "We're all friends here."  
          "You know us?" Cye asked.  
          "Of course we do, Cye-chan!" Venus answered. With that, she and the other Senshi de-henshined.  
          "Whoa," Kento replied.  "You guys are those Sailor girls from Tokyo?"  
          "Surprised?" Lita asked, grinning.  
          The troopers willed away their yoroi and stood before the five girls and Darien in their sub armor.  
          "Well, who would have guessed you girls were the Sailor Senshi." Sage mused.  
          "You mean you didn't know, Sage?" Rowen asked, smirking.  "I thought you were the one who kept track of cute girls in short mini skirts."  
          Sage was about to reply when Ryo's voice brought everyone to a halt.  "Mia! Can you hear me! Mia!"  
          Darien rushed over to Ryo, who held a limp Mia in his arms.  "Mia, say something!" Taking the initiative, he quickly checked her pulse. It was very low, but thankfully still there.  
         "Whoa, what happened?" Kento asked.  "She looks worse than we do." Cye jabbed him in the ribs with an armored elbow.  
          "Cool it, Kento." he hissed.  
          Ryo held Mia tightly.  "I couldn't protect her . . .," he said quietly.  
          "It's not your fault, Ryo," Darien said.  He had guessed Ryo's feelings for Mia and new exactly what it felt like to see the person you loved in pain.  
        "Yeah," Rowen agreed.  "There wasn't anything any of us could have done."  
          Ryo looked up at them.  "We've gotta do something!" he said anxiously.  "We've got to help her!"  He turned to Sage.  
          "You want me to use the shiatsu technique?" he asked.  
          "Hold on," Cye replied.  "Don't forget, you got pretty beat up, too."  
          "Yeah,"Rowen agreed.  "You sure you wanna risk it?"  
          Sage glanced at Ryo who had a pain filled expression in his eyes.  "All right, I'll do it."  
          Ryo nodded.  "Thanks, Sage."  
          Kento walked over to Ryo.  "Why don't I hold her for ya', man." he said.  Ryo seemed reluctant to let her go.  
          "You've been through a lot," Cye replied, placing a hand on his shoulder.  "We all have.  Whaddya say we all head back and get some rest?"  
          "That sounds like a good idea." Ryo said in a soft voice, giving Mia to Kento.  
          "All she needs is a little rest." Amy assured Ryo. "She'll be fine before you know it."  
          "Still," Rowen replied.  "We better get back to the house before anything else happens."  
          The others nodded in agreement as the Troopers and the Senshi headed back to the house.  
  
~*~Later that Night ~*~  
  
          "She seems to be fine now," Darien replied to the Troopers and Senshi, whom were all sitting in the living room.  "She's still very weak though, what exactly happened to her?"  
          "There's some hag from the Nether realm that calls herself Argos," Rowen answered.  "She attacked us and Mia looking for something called the Ginzuishou.  She must've thought Mia had it."  
          The Sailor Senshi all went pale.  
          "Would it be all right to go see her?" Ryo asked quietly.  
          "Sure, I don't see why not." Darien answered. "Just try not to disturb her."  
          Ryo nodded.  "Arigatou." With that, he excused himself from the group and walked upstairs.  
          "He's taking this pretty hard, ne?" Raye commented.  
          Sage folded his arms and nodded.  "He always does."  
          "Hm?"  
          "What Sage means," Rowen said, "is that Ryo has a knack for going on major guilt trips whenever someone he cares about is hurt, in trouble, or in danger."  
          "Poor Ryo-kun . . ." Serena sighed.  
          "Don't worry about him too much." Kento replied. "He'll be okay."   
  
~*~Upstairs ~*~  
  
          Ryo watched Mia as she lay fast asleep in her bed. He pulled up a chair and sat down beside her.  
            "Gomen ne, Mia-chan," he whispered, taking one of her hands into his.  "No matter how hard I try, or how hard I fight, I can't protect you…" He pressed his forehead against the back of herhand.  "Onegai, Mia…open your eyes.  Tell me you're okay."  Unable to bear her silence anymore, Ryo closed his eyes, unable to hold in the tears that had threatened to overwhelm him.  "Mia…please forgive me."   
  
~*~Outside ~*~  
  
          Sage had gone outside to think after everyone had gone his or her own way throughout the house.  Sitting on a tree branch over the lake, he couldn't help but think back to the battle.  
          'Ryo,' he thought, 'he looked so helpless back there…does she really mean that much to him?' Sage knew that he himself had had a crush on Mia at one point, but he had never come out and admitted it. (AN: Ryo/Mia fans, don't beat me up.. but could you see a possible pairing of Mia w/ Sage or Rowen? C'mon... you know it's there.)  Mia may not have been physically strong, but she had proved numerous times that she was fearless. She had stayed by the Trooper's side throughout all of their battles.  He had to admire her for that.  
          Still, he knew that Ryo also had feelings for Mia, and this incident had certainly proved it.  Ryo was in love with Mia, but had yet to realize it…or had he?  
          "Yen for your thoughts?" Sage looked down from his branch to see Raye standing at the trunk of the tree by the lake's edge.  
          "I was just thinking." Sage shrugged.  
          "Your thoughts are pretty clear." Raye replied. "You're thinking about the battle, ne?"  
          "How'd you know?" Sage asked.  "I didn't think anyone could read me that well."  
          "ESP... it does wonders." Raye shrugged. "Do you mind if I join you up there?" she then asked.  
          "Nah, come on up." Sage answered.  
          Raye climbed halfway up the tree easily enough, but when it became more difficult, Sage leaned down and offered his hand to her.  
           "Arigatou-oops!"Raye's foot caught on a small branch, causing her to loose her balance and fall backwards.  
          Quick to react, Sage grabbed her hand quickly and pulled her back before she fell outof the tree.  
          "Daijobu?" Sage asked worriedly.  "I don't want anyone else I care about to get hurt." Sage blinked as he realized what he had just said.  'Nani…I care about her…?  How can I care about her when I just met her?'  
          "I think I'm all right…" Raye answered, having not heard his last sentence.  "Domo arigatou, Sage-kun."  
          "Oh, no problem." Sage answered.  "So, uhm…you were able to read my thoughts.  You meditate?"  
          Raye nodded.  "I do that a lot back home, at the Hikawa Jinja my grandfather runs."  
          "So, you're a fire priestess," Sage mused. "And a Sailor Soldier as well."  
          Raye nodded again.  "Sailor Mars, a reincarnation of the Princess of Mars." she looked up at him sheepishly.  "That doesn't sound freaky to you, does it?"          Sageshook his head.  "No freakier than being destined to wear an armor forged from an evil emperor who's over 1,000 years old." he answered. "As a matter of fact, I could tell that there was something about you and the others when you first got here." he said.  "While I was meditating, I could feel an aura coming from you."  
          "Same here." Raye replied.  She could notice the worried expression on his face.  "I can tell now that you're worried about your friends."  
          "Ryo and Mia," Sage said, "they care a lot for each other, but they don't realize it yet."  
          "Maybe they do and they're just afraid to accept it." Raye said.  "In any case, they'd make a good couple."  
          "Oh?" Sage said, somewhat dejectedly.  
          "I can tell these sort of things." Raye grinned. "I can match up anyone."  
          "Really?"Sage grinned, tilting his head to the side. "Who would be my perfect match?"  
          Raye blushed.  "Well…" she said, "I can tell that you've got a good head on your shoulders. You're intelligent, calm and collected, not to mention handsome..."  
"Are you sure you're not just trying to flatter me?" Sage smirked.  
Raye grinned at him. "Don't interrupt the master at work." She laughed when Sage gave her a goofy 'oh, excuse me' look. "To be quite honest, your perfect match would have to have a good head on their shoulders.  They'd have to be intelligent and understanding.  Not to mention they'd have to have the courage to face anything. They'd also have to have the same interests as you."  
          Sage smiled thoughtfully.  
          "Doushita no?" Raye asked.  
          "You forgot something."  
          "Oh?"  
          Sage's thoughtful smile turned into a grin. "You forgot dark, violet eyes, and long raven black hair."  
          Raye looked around her.  "Are you sure you're not just trying to flatter me?" she asked.  
          Sage chuckled.   
          Raye'scheeks turned bright red.  (They would match her fuku had she been wearing it.) "Sage…"  
          Sage smiled warmly at her, as they both leaned in towards each other for a kiss.  However, Sage stopped midway and turned away from her. (AN: ::laughs evilly:: Leave it to me to ruin the moment, ne? )  
Raye looked up at him.  "Doushita no, Sage?" she asked, concern on her face.  "What's bothering you?" "Nothing…" Sage lied, turning back to face her.  
  "Nothing's wrong."  
The raven-haired Senshi looked deep into the blonde Trooper's eyes. She then looked down and smiled. "You care a lot about Mia-san, don't you?" she asked.  
Sage looked embarrassed.  "Raye…I," he stammered. Raye looked out onto the lake.  "It doesn't seem fair, does it?" she said.  "To like someone and know that their heart belongs to someone else." Sage followed her gaze across the lake towards the house, where he could see Kento, Lita, Mina, Cye, and Serena leading Darien along towards Mia's jeep.  
"I take it you used tolike Darien?" he mused.  
"We used to go out."Raye said.  "It wasn't anything serious, I think Darien just thought of me of a little sister.  I really liked him, demo… I realized how much he and Serena needed each other… So I…"  
"You stepped aside." Sage finished, knowing exactly what she was talking about.  "I know what you mean.  Mia was the first girl I ever really warmed up to."   
"Are you kidding?" Raye blinked.  "I always thought you'd be beating girls off with a stick?!" She covered her mouth when she saw Sage blush.  
"I've never been that good when it came to talking to girls," he admitted.  "Sure, I can reel them in, but none of them really ever stick around long.  Mia's the only girl I really talk to."  
Raye smiled sheepishly.  "But you're talking to me…"she said quietly."That's because you remind me a little of Mia." Sage answered honestly.  "I feel as though we are kindred spirits."  
"Kindred spirits?" Raye repeated.  "Really?" Sage nodded, blushing slightly.  "I…uh... I really like you,Raye," he said nervously, leaning closer to her.  "I'd really like to get to know you better."Raye blushed and leaned towards him as well.  "I'd like to get to know you better, too, Sage..." she replied.    
"So, we're friends?" Sage paused for amoment.  "Hai…" he then said.  "Good friends." They both smiled at each other.  Just then, the branch they were sitting on decided to give way, sending them both crashing into the water.  
        Sage was the first to break the surface. "Raye?  Raye-chan?" he called.  "Where are you?"  
        Raye came up soon afterwards, gasping for air.  
        "Daijobu,Raye-chan?" Sage asked.  
        "Hai, I think so," she answered.  She brought up her hand to brush her hair out of her face only to realize that it was still held tightly within Sage's.  
  
  
End of Chapter 4  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Miss Chang Po: So, what'd you guys think of that?  
  
Wufei: ::can be heard making gagging noises in the background::  
  
Miss Chang Po: Hey, how'd you get free?  
  
Wufei: ::Heero-like smirk:: I'm not a Gundam pilot for nothing?  
  
Miss Chang Po: Oh, so that means you'll be able to see the new paint job I gave your Gundam.  
  
Wufei: ::gasps:: What have you done? ::scurries off in search of his Shenlong Gundam::  
  
Miss Chang Po: Hehe, see you all later, minna-san. ::grins when she hears a horrific scream in the background::  
  
Wufei:: NATAKUUUU!!!!**  
**


	5. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Yoroiden Samurai Troopers/Ronin Warriors, but I can assure you.. I will soon. Kento promised he'd get it for me if I made him a sandwhich. Aren't you guys sooo jealous? =D  
  
Yoroiden Samurai Troopers  
a.k.a. Ronin Warriors  
and  
Bishoujo Senshi Sera Muun  
a.k.a. Sailor Moon  
in  
Boys Meet Girls  
  
It had been a few days since Arago's attack on the Troopers. Though the brief moment of peace was a little bit unnerving, everyone tried to make the most of it.  
"Mmm... I gotta tell ya, Li-chan," Kento smiled, patting his stomach in satisfaction. "It's almost like each meal you make is better than the last."  
Lita smiled and blushed. "Arigato, Ken-chan," she said. "But don't think flattering me is going to get you seconds."  
Cye laughed. "You sure know how to hold your ground, Lita." he grinned, "Mia would've given in by now."  
At the mention of her name, everyone in the room fell silent. It appeared Mia as still unconscious from the last battle.  
"How's she doing?" Sage thought to ask. Raye glanced up at him.  
"Okay so far." Darien answered. "I told Ryo that she should wake up soon."  
"Hey, that's great news!" Shuu beamed, lightening up a bit.  
"Why?" Shin asked, "So you can wheedle seconds out of her, too?"  
"Shut up, I'm worried about her, too." Shuu responded.   
"Worried about your food supply."  
"That's cold man, real cold."  
"Settle down, you two. The table is no place to be fighting!"  
"Well, he started it!"  
In all the commotion, no one noticed Serena as she got up from the table and snuck out of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
After leaving the dining room area, Serena quietly made her way up to Mia's room. Known only by Ryo and herself, Serena had been secretly speeding along Mia's recuperation by giving her energy from the Ginzuishou. At first, Ryo had protested, offering to use power from his yoroi, but in the end they came to the compromise that they would both take turns supplying her with energy.  
Not wanting to make too much noise, Serena whispered, "Mia-san, daijobu ka?" She opened the door slowly, but when she entered the room, she found Ryo sitting by Mia's bedside.   
Ryo offered only a small smile as a form of greeting. His attention then turned back to the sleeping figure on the bed.  
"Gomen ne," Serena said. "I didn't mean to interrupt."  
"Iie, it's okay, Bunny," Ryo said, shaking his head, his eyes still on Mia, "Mia hasn't woken up yet anyway."  
Serena nodded and than sat down on the opposite side of Mia's bed. "Darien says that she should wake up soon... so don't worry." she said with an encouraging smile. ( AN: Eeo, eeo! Warning, warning! Sap alert, sap alert! )  
Ryo looked at her. "You have a lot of faith in him, don't you?" he asked.  
"Darien is my strength." Serena answered. "He keeps me going when all I want to do is give up and run away." She placed a hand over her heart. "I love him very much." (AN: Can'cha just imagine the musical rendition of 'Tuxedo Mirage' playing in the background?)  
"I feel the same way about Mia," Ryo admitted, his bangs hiding his eyes, "She was the one who brought us all together... If it hadn't been for her, we probably would have been defeated a long time ago."  
"If you love her so much," Serena began, kicking into match-maker mode, "then why didn't you ever tell her?"  
"I didn't have the nerve." He answered. "I thought I had all the time in the world to tell her. I just kept putting it off because I was too of afraid of what she would say."  
"Ryo," Serena said, reaching out for his hand. "Mia cares so much for you. I can tell just by the way she acts around you. You mean the world to her."  
"But she never let on..." Ryo stammered. "Why didn't she...?"  
"It doesn't work that way." Serena answered. "She probably never told you for the same reasons you never told her. She was afraid of getting hurt."  
"I would never hurt her!" Ryo exclaimed. "I care way too much... which is why I should have protected her...."  
"Ryo..." Serena began.  
Before Serena could get her sentence out, a soft, but weak voice roise from the bed. "Ryo... please don't blame yourself...."  
Ryo jerked his attention back towards the figure on the bed. The world skidded to a halt and his breath caught in his throat as he watched Mia's eyes flutter open and take in her surroundings. "Mia...?"  
Mia looked up at him with a weak smile on her face. "Ohayo... Ryo..."  
Serena squealed happily as tears began to cloud her eyes. "Mia-san, you're awake!"  
  
End of Chapter 5  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Miss Chang Po: Yes, she's alive, she's alive! Doesn't that just piss you Anti-Mia/Nasuti people off? ::laughs gleefully:: I don't see why people hate Mia so much... aside from the dorky outfit she wears in the series. But hey, she gets rid of it in the OVAs, ne? The same goes for Relena...  
  
Wufei: PLEASE.... don't get me started...  
  
Miss Chang Po: Oh, c'mon.. she's not THAT bad...   
  
Wufei: Wait, why are you even talking about Relena? She's from an entirely different series!  
  
Miss Chang Po: True.... ::pauses for a moment:: But I'm talking to you.  
  
Wufei: ::smugly:: That's because I am Chang Wufei.  
  
Miss Chang Po: ::pauses again:: Riiiiight..... ::earns herself a death glare from Wufei:: Ja for now, minna! Keep readin' and writing everybody!  
  



	6. 

Author's Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Ronin Warriors/Yoroiden Troopers or Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon. Perhaps if I agree to go on a date with Seiji, he'll get it for me. Wufei::snickers:: Some how I don't see that happening. ::blinks and runs off as the author chases after him with Seiji's no datchi:: Injustice!!!  
  
Yoroiden Samurai Troopers  
a.k.a. Ronin Warriors  
and  
Bishoujo Senshi Sera Muun  
a.k.a. Sailor Moon  
in....  
  
Boys Meet Girls  
  
"Three aces."  
"Four twos."  
"One three."  
Kento looked up at Sage, who had placed the card down on the deck. "Only one card?" he asked skeptically.  
"Yes." Sage answered, his unhidden eye showing complete calmness.  
"I think you're bluffing." Kento replied. "Bull!"  
  
(AN: Okay, the card game they're playing, for those who didn't know is called "Bull". Actually, it's called "Bull Sh*t". It may sound bad to some, but the name suits it pretty well. Basically, you put a card, face down on the deck in groups according to their number. 1, 2, 3, J, Q, K... etc. If you don't have the card, you lie and put another in it's place. If one of the other players think you're bluffing, they call 'Bull'. If it turns out you weren't lying, they have to take all the cards in the deck."  
  
"If you insist." Sage answered, still straightfaced.  
Kento grinned and lifted the card. Once he turned it over he found, much to his dismay, that the card was in fact a three. Three of Diamonds to be exact.  
"How ironic." Cye noted with a grin.  
"Aww maaan." Kento moaned.  
"Go ahead, Kento." Raye, who was sitting across from Sage, replied. "Take the deck. That's the rules, ne?"  
Kento pouted and picked up all the cards, adding them to his current hand.  
"It's okay, Kento," Lita, who was sitting next to him, replied, giving him a hug. "I'm not too good at this game either."  
"It's not fair that you can't see both of Sage's eyes." Kento said with a frown. "I just can't catch him in a lie." Sage raised an eyebrow at this. "And I know that Rowen and Amy are cheating too."  
Rowen and Amy, who happened to be sitting next to each other playing from the same hand, both gave Kento a "who us?" look.  
Cye laughed at this. "Come on now, Kento, you know you'll never be able to prove that one."  
Kento snorted.  
Just then, a loud, thunderous sound could be heard from the steps in the hall. All of the troopers snapped into attention and jumped to their feet, preparing to protect their new friends.  
"Miiiiiinnnnnnnnnnaaaaaaa!" Serena squealed as she bounded down the steps, two at a time, at record speed.  
All the troopers relaxed.  
"Bunny, you baka!" Raye snapped, getting up from her seat. "Keep it down or you'll wake Mia-san!"  
"That's just it!" Serena gasped as she skidded to a stop. "Mia is awake!"  
Suddenly, there was mass movement as eight extra people were up in Serena's face.   
"NANI?!?!"  
  
~*~ In Mia's Room ~*~  
  
Ryo and Mia could only blink as 10 excited people filed into the room. Mia didn't say a word, but Ryo seemed to give everyone a "what's all this" look.  
"Oh, Mia, we're so glad you're okay!" Mina bubbled, hugging Cye gleefully.  
"Minna," Mia said, slowly sitting up. "You're all okay."  
"Of course we're okay!" Kento exclaimed. "It's you we were worried about"  
There was a lot of 'mm-hmm'-ing and mass nodding of heads. Even Byauken agreed by nuzzling Mia's side gently.  
"I'm sorry I worried you all." Mia said apologetically, lowering her head slightly. Feeling a warm, but strong hand rest itself upon hers, Mia looked up to see Ryo looking at her. Concern and regret were in his eyes.  
"It's not your fault, Mia." he said quietly.  
"Hai!" Lita agreed. "The only one to blame is Argos, and we're going to put a stop to her!"  
"We?" Mia blinked at her.  
"That's right, Mia." Serena said. "We're the agents of love and justice, the Sailor Senshi. We're going to help Ryo and the others fight Argos."  
"Oh..." Mia replied. "I wish there was something I could do to help..."  
"Don't worry, Yagyuu," Darien replied reassuringly. "Just leave everything to us."  
Mia smiled slightly. "Arigato, Chiba."  
Everyone else agreed and soon began fussing over how worried they had been for Mia and how glad they were that she was okay. While everyone else looked perfectly happy and relieved, Ryo looked like he was on the verge of tears. Sage was looking a bit emotional as well as he stepped out of the room. Only Raye and Serena noticed his departure. They both exchanged looks and nodded.  
"Why don't we all let Mia rest some more?" Serena suggested.  
"We should probably check to see that she's fully recovered first." Amy protested.  
"You'll have plenty of time to do that later, Dr. Quinn." Raye said. "I think we should go now."  
"Demo..."  
Cye and Mina, being the warrior and soldier of Love and Trust, caught on the plan.  
"Hoi, Mina, how about we go peek at Kento's hand downstairs to see what cards he has?" Cye suggested with a grin. Minako giggled.  
"Oi! I knew you guys were all cheating!" Kento exclaimed as he chased Kento out of the room. Mina and Lita were close at their heals, giggling all the way.  
"Wanna keep playing, Amy?" Rowen asked, extending his arm to her.  
Having finally gotten the drift, Amy blushed and smiled sheepishly, taking his arm. "That sounds like fun, Rowen." With that they both walked out of the room.  
"Ne, Muffin," Serena said, taking Darien's arm. "Can you teach me the game minna is playing?"  
Darien smiled. "Hai, Meatball head." he said. "Let's go." With that, they both walked out of the room. At that time, the only ones left were Ryo, Mia, Raye, and Byauken.  
"I think we'll leave you two alone." Raye replied as she opened the door slowly. Ryo gave her a look of gratitude. Raye smiled and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.  
"Ryo still feels guilty about what happened." she replied, knowing that he was still standing outside.  
Sage, who had been leaning against the wall, pushed himself off and turned to face her.   
"Well," he said. "this is his chance to get things straight between the two of them."  
"Sage..." Raye began.  
"Ryo's the leader of our group, Raye," Sage said, his eyes lowered. "He takes it upon himself to carry all of our burdens on his shoulders." He looked back up at her. "Didn't you see how he looked in there? When something happens to one of us, it affects him worst of all. Ryo needs this."  
"For you to sacrifice your happiness for his, he must be a good leader." Raye said.  
"And a good friend." Sage added. "You should understand that."  
"I do--mm!!" Raye Hino, the Senshi of War, who had always thought she had despised men, was completely caught off guard as Sage Date, the Warrior of Courtesy, pulled her into his arms and kissed her.  
  
End of Chapter 6  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Miss Chang Po: Well, how do you like that? ::Wufei opens his mouth to speak:: You don't answer!  
  
Wufei: ::humphs::  
  
Miss Chang Po: I really really hope you guys are liking my fics so far. For those of you who were reading this fic, I'm really sorry I haven't posted anything on a while. I swear, my computer is out to get me. It ate my disc that had this fic on it. But never fear, I have the whole thing written down in a book, which means-  
  
Wufei: That you'll actually have to type it up rather than copy and paste like before.  
  
Miss Chang Po: ::laughs nervously:: Ah well... we all have to make sacrifices, ne?  
  
Wufei: ::humphs again:: Only the weak make sacrifices. The strong don't have to.  
  
Miss Chang Po: ::eyebrow twitches angrily:: Errr.... right....  
  



	7. Closure

Author's Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Ronin Warriors, nor do I claim to have any holds on them. However, the story idea is mine.  
Wufei: ::raises an eyebrow:: You mean you thought this story up on your own? Amazing.  
::author's eyebrow starts to twitch again::  
  


**Ronin Warriors**  
and  
**Sailor Moon**  
in...  
  
**Boys Meet Girls  
**

  
Raye Hino, the Senshi of War, who had always thought she had despised men, was completely caught off guard as Sage Date, the Warrior of Courtesy, pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Needless to say the fire priestess was shocked at first, but she made no attempt to pull away. Almost a minute had passed before Sage pulled away.  
"You kiss by the book..." she said, breathless.  
"I'm sorry," was all he could say.  
"S'okay." was all she could manage.  
"I think I've been wanting to do that ever since you got here." he then said with a slight smile.  
Raye's face was bright red. "Ditto..." she stammered. "But..."  
"What's wrong?" Sage asked.  
"I thought Mia meant so much to you..."  
"She still does, as does Darien to you." Sage finished.  
Though the two had broken out of their kiss, they were still in each other's arms.  
Raye gripped the material of Sage's shirt, for fear of what she would say would cause her to lose what she was so close to having. She also noted how tightly Sage was holding her. She could feal his heart beating rapidly against his chest.  
'What do you think you're doing?!' Raye's logical mind kicked in. 'Draped over some guy like a cheap two dollar hooker? Is that how you want to be thought of?'  
'But, she loves Sage!' Raye's heart protested to her mind. 'Why else would she open her heart to him?'  
'You may have a point,' Raye's mind argued, 'But how do she know he feels the same way?'  
At this point, Raye flinched as doubt forced itself into her mind. She had always been confident about anything she did - up until now. "Sage," she said, gripping his shirt even tighter. "You're just giving up on Mia?"   
Sage's face was buried in Raye's hair. He could feel her heart beating rapidly against his chest along with the fear and doubt that resided there. In fact, Raye's emotions mirrored his own.  
"Raye," he began, as she broke away.  
"Sage," she interrupted, forcing her voice to stay even. "You need closure."  
The two soldiers faces were still just inches away from each other. As violet eyes met clear blue ones, Raye was surprised to find that all the hesitation in Sage's eyes had disappeared.  
"I have closure." Sage replied, stepping closer to her again.  
At that moment, all of Raye's doubts started to melt away. 'Is this the feeling Serena talks about all the time?' she thought numbly. 'Is this really love?' Looking into Sage's eyes, she found her answer.  
As Sage slipped his arms around her waist, Raye brushed his bangs out of his face so that she could see both of his eyes.   
"Sage," she said as she placed both of her hands on opposite sides of his face, gazing into his eyes. "I'm not Mia."  
Sage nodded, letting his forehead touch hers. "Yeah," he said. "And I'm not Darien."  
In that moment, they held each other in a tight embrace, caring only about the person they loved the most - each other.  
Looking on at the two newfound lovers, Byauken nodded his   
head in solemn approval and trotted down the steps to join the others. Almost everything was as it should be.  
  
  
End of Chapter 7  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Miss Chang Po: Waaahh! Another chapter out! Finally!  
  
Wufei: About time, isn't it?  
  
Miss Chang Po: It's not my fault... oh wait... yeah it is...darn school... But anyway, there's only 4 more days left until I'm free!  
  
Wufei: Don't you still have to take finals after that?  
  
Miss Chang Po: Oh yeah... ::slumps her shoulders:: Anyway... I'd like to apologize for all you guys who had to wait for me to get this chapter out. (13 reviews! Woohoo! Thanks guys!)  
  
Wufei: 13 is an unlucky number, you know...  
  
Miss Chang Po: Shut up! Also, I'd also like to apologize to those who find it hard to read because of all the mistakes. I'm really sorry! And I'd like to thank you for pointing it out to me. I hope I was able to fix it. Thank you again for taking the time to read my fic, and I hope you continue to enjoy it. Keep reading, writing, and reviewing! Bye for now! =)


	8. Surprise Attack

Aaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiieeeee! I finally, finally, finally broke through my writer's block! Hallelujah!! I finally managed to bust out another chapter for you guys' reading enjoyment. Hopefully I haven't lost any of my readers... ( you guys are still there, right?) Anyway, enough lolly-gagging. I hope you guys enjoy, keep reading and writing guys!  
  
Oh, and here's just a brief little sample of the last chapter in case some of you don't remember:  
  
Sage's face was buried in Raye's hair.  He could feel her heart beating rapidly against his chest along with the fear and doubt that resided there.  In fact, Raye's emotions mirrored his own.  
      "Raye," he began, as she broke away.  
      "Sage," she interrupted, forcing her voice to stay even.  "You need closure."  
      The two soldiers faces were still just inches away from each other.  As violet eyes met clear blue ones, Raye was surprised to find that all the hesitation in Sage's eyes had disappeared.  
      "I have closure." Sage replied, stepping closer to her again.  
      At that moment, all of Raye's doubts started to melt away.  'Is this the feeling Serena talks about all the time?' she thought numbly.  'Is this really love?' Looking into Sage's eyes, she found her answer.  
      As Sage slipped his arms around her waist, Raye brushed his bangs out of his face so that she could see both of his eyes.    
      "Sage," she said as she placed both of her hands on opposite sides of his face, gazing into his eyes.  "I'm not Mia."  
      Sage nodded, letting his forehead touch hers.  "Yeah," he said.  "And I'm not Darien."  
      In that moment, they held each other in a tight embrace, caring only about the person they loved the most - each other.  
      Looking on at the two newfound lovers, Byauken nodded his   
head in solemn approval and trotted down the steps to join the others.  Almost everything was as it should be.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not - I repeat - I do not own Yoroiden Samurai Troopers, nor do I own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon. However, someday, when I become really super-duper rich and famous with crap loads of money to spend on private islands and man-slaves, I will personally _buy _them from whoever owns them, thus making me very very happy. $^_^$  


**_Yoroiden Samurai Troopers_**  
**a.k.a. Ronin Warriors **  
**and**  
**_Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon_**  
**a.k.a Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon**  
  
**in…**  
  
**Boys Meet Girls   
**A **Miss Chang Po **Production  
  


Iron Rock Crusher!" Kento's attack tore through the front yard of Mia's estate, ripping up the ground. "Watch out, Lita!" he called, grinning at his opponent. "It's coming towards you."  
Lita, as Sailor Jupiter only grinned back in a way that was characteristic of her when she knew she had the upper hand.   
"Don't you worry, Kento." she smiled coyly. "I'm all ready for you." Then, with a powerful yell, the Scout of Thunder and Lightning slammed her fist into the earth. The antennae on her tiara flickered with electricity as she watched Hardrock's attack rip towards, "Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!" A ball of energy shot out of her hand into the earth. It traveled beneath the surface until it collided with Hardrock's attack.  
Kento blinked as the oncoming explosion sent hunks of rock flying in his general direction. A small chunk conked him on the head.  
"Oww," he replied, rubbing his helmet gingerly. "I didn't think she'd do that..."  
Cye landed beside him chuckling, a large grin evident on his face. "It's a good thing your head is as hard as your armor, or else you'd be in a world of plunderation."  
The warrior of justice shot him a dirty look.  
"All right then," Cye gripped his trident tightly. "Let me have a go." He aimed his weapon at Jupiter, who had just pulled her fist from the ground. "Super Wave Smasher!"  
Lita blinked in surprise at the attack coming towards her at an incredible speed. However, before she had time to react, Mars had already jumped in front of her.  
"Raye!" she cried out. "What are you-!"  
Mars only smiled. "Don't worry, Lita," she said. "I've got you covered." Before Jupiter could ask what she meant, the fire priestess had already braced herself to attack. "Mars Celestial Fire, Surround!"   
Instead of shooting the attack at Cye, the blazing rings of fire hovered around Mars, embers flicking off into the air. Thrusting out her hands, palms out, Mars concentrated on her attack, willing the flaming rings to form into a large shield. The large pellets of water from Torrent's attack ricocheted of the shield, turning into steam and dissipating in the air.  
Cye was stunned.  
"Raye, that was awesome!" Lita exclaimed.  
"We're not done yet!" Mars, Jupiter, Hardrock, and Torrent looked up in surprise to see Venus perched in a tree. She leapt into the air gracefully, golden chain in hand. "Venus Love Chain Encircle!"  
Cye and Kento could only blink in surprise as the golden, heart-linked chain wound around them, binding them tightly together.  
Venus touched down on the ground softly. "That takes care of that." she grinned, holding up a V-sign for the others to see. "V is for Victory!"  
The three girls then ran together and detransformed, giggling happily. "We won, we won!" they chorused.  
Free from Venus' chain, Cye and Kento willed away their armors.  
"Aww man.." Kento sulked. "We almost had'em!"  
"We outnumbered you." Raye pointed out as she and the others ceased their victory dance to join them.  
"Well, we wouldn't have been outnumbered if _somebody _hadn't chickened out on us." Kento said loudly, directing his glare at Sage, who was meditating in the shade of the trees.  
The warrior of courtesy glanced at them nonchalantly. "The first rule to battling an opponent," he said calmly. "is to never underestimate your opponent."  
"Very true." Cye laughed.  
Kento only snorted. "Chicken." he muttered.  
Sage's eye twinkled in amusement. "Better to be the chicken than the ass."  
"Har, har, har." Kento frowned, ignoring the others' giggles.  
Lita walked over to him, giving him a hug. "There, there, Ken," she said. "You guys put up a great fight. If it hadn't been for you, we wouldn't have learned some new tricks." This cheered him up a little bit.  
"Yeah," Mina agreed. "The stronger we get, the better our chances of beating that witch Argos."  
"True," Cye agreed. "But she's been quiet these past couple of days. What do you think she's up to?"  
"You don't have to worry about that, Cye," Lita replied. "Our two brains are back in the house coming up with a solution to that very problem."  
  
~*~ In Mia's Study ~*~  
  
"You say the power of your armor enables you to sense the enemy?" Amy asked as she typed away on her mini computer.  
"Yeah," Rowen answered, leafing through one of Professor Koji's text books. "Dynasty soldiers are evil spirits not from this world."  
"Yes, that would explain why Raye's prayer scrolls worked on them."  
Rowen nodded. "When a Dynasty soldier crosses over into our world, our armor gives us the power to detect them." Rowen held up his kanji ball for the Senshi of ice water and intelligence to see. "They also alert us when one of our own are in danger, or if another armor is present."  
"Hmm..." Amy took the kanji ball and fingered it delicately. Rowen was so intent on taking in her features that he didn't notice the sign of Mercury on her forehead glowing in synchronization with his kanji ball for a brief moment before returning to normal. "I have an idea." she said suddenly. "I have a program on my computer that llows me to track the enemies we fight."  
"I follow you." Rowen smiled knowingly. "If we alter the program a little to detect any entries into this realm..."  
"We can track any of the soldiers Argos sends to attack us." Amy finished. "Trista may not like this..." Her hands were already typing away. After making a few adjustments, Amy hooked up the Mercury computer to Mia's. "Let's just see if this works."  
"Of course it will." Rowen said. "With two great minds behind it, how can it fail?"  
Amy blushed and smiled. Her hands flew over the keys, lighting up the screen with codes and numbers. After a few moments, her smile vanished from her face.  
Rowen noticed the change quickly. "What's wrong?" he asked.  
Amy remained silent. A map of Mia's estate appeared on the screen. Numerous blue dots appeared soon after, gradually increasing in number, and slowly approaching the house.  
Rowen's eyes went wide with surprise as he rose out of his seat. "No way!" The number of blue dots was still increasing.  
Amy turned towards him, her expression grim. "We have to warn the others." she replied. "This may be it."  
  
~End of Chapter 8


End file.
